Kakashi's come come paradise
by ilovekakashi
Summary: This is a short story to explain Kakashi's obsession with Come Come paradise.


It was the ending of summer, beginning of autumn in Konoha village. The breeze's swishing was calming, blowing away the brown leaves that gathered on the ground. It was Hateke Kakashi's birthday, not that he or his fellow Anbu comrades would actually care.  
Kakashi woke up and started to get ready for the mission of the day, just like every other day since his graduation from the academy.  
  
Just then, the corner of his eye caught a parcel at his headboard. Someone had evidently jumped and balanced himself on the 2nd floor win still and put the parcel on his headboard near the window.  
  
A chill ran down Kakashi's spine. Who was the person that could leap and place the item there without even Kakashi, the number 1 genius Anbu in Konoha detecting? And what could the person have done to Kakashi's head at the headboard if he so wanted to?  
  
Kakashi carefully opened it to avoid hidden traps and found that it contained a book called 'Come come paradise'. The book seemed to be the first book of the popular 'Come come paradise' series that he promised himself he would buy once he reached the legal age to go into the 'Pink Bookshop'. It is a series started a few years ago, written by his grand-sensei, the legendary sannin, Jiraya.  
This grand-sensei has been very eccentric, leaving the village after the village started to enjoy peace, so that he could lead a perverted life of 'researching and writing' erotic books.  
  
He flipped through it casually and saw that the book was covered with markings and numberings of every kind.  
  
With no signs of poisonous fumes or powders, he began to relax a little and read through the book more carefully.  
He couldn't understand what those numbers and directional markings meant, although he deduced that it must be an encoded message.  
  
He tried to do some basic deciphering based on the code deciphering techniques he learnt, reading every 2, 3 or 4th word or reversing their sequence, but they made no sense. On the last page, he saw a series of number which was 2224 2609 0000 2000 2, 4, 6, 9. He then saw that there were markings on the 2nd, 4th, 6th and 9th word of the first five sentences. However, on the sixth sentence, there were markings on the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and fifth words. And from then onwards the markings seems random.  
  
Studying the markings carefully, he made a few more calculations and tests with the few sentences. He read aloud his findings and found that his first five sentences with the 2nd, 4th, 6th and 9th word contained a message! The message was "Count only hiragana".  
  
A light bulb went on his head. The 1st 6 sentences contained only hiragana or kanji which translates into only one hiragana. However on the 6th sentence only, the sentences consists of hiragana, katakana or kanji which has multiple hiragana. By taking the 2nd, 4th, 6th and 9th hiragana of every 9th words, he could string them together, and reading aloud, he knew that it contained a message.  
  
With his mind that did lightning fast calculations, he quickly deciphered the pages.  
  
It contained the message

" I trust that you did not take long to get this message. As I have no wish to return to Konoha for at least a while, or be traced by any letters I send to anyone, I have to resort to this tedious way of communicating. Your sensei, before his death, told me, among 1001 other things to take care of you. But at that time, I figured that you seemed perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. However, as time goes by, I realised that as a respectable frog hermit, I should honour my promises. Hence, I've decided to teach you all that I know through 'Come come paradise.  
I trust that you'll not share this secret with anyone else.  
Oh yes, by the way, happy birthday. Sincerely, Jiraya."  
  
As Kakashi continued to read through the pages, it started to describe the different summons, seals, jutsu, strategies, tactics, and even history of Konoha. As he finished his last page, he realised that it didn't seemed to be the end.  
  
So he rushed to the nearest pink bookstore to buy himself the entire set of the 'Come come paradise'. And true enough, with the same deciphering method and the book's ISDN as the deciphering key, the other books contained more information about seals, jitsu and techniques, not only of Konoha but of other hidden villages.  
  
Like the first book, which contain 100 instructions when deciphered, the other two books of the "Come Come Paradise" series were a wealth of information that Kakashi devoured repeatedly and continuously, even up to the extent of reading them in public.  
  
People started to assume that he was actually a pervert, who was obsessed with porn, but he was too much preoccupied with the fascinating stories and instructions to even care.  
  
There was a rumour he acquired over 1000 seals through the use of his Sharingan, but the truth was he had been learning 70 percent of what he knew from one of the legendary sannin himself.  
  
And so, this is the story of Kakashi's 'Come come paradise'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Why I wrote this piece:  
  
I love both Kakashi and Jiraya and unfortunately, both are very closely related to their common hobby, that is, porn. Just that one loves to write, the other to read.  
  
I would expect that such an obsession is an escape from their danger filled cruel and hard Ninja life, must as what we girls do when we read thick historical romances. However, I couldn't reconcile that Kakashi didn't know that the 'Jiraya' that wrote 'Come come paradise' is the Jiraya that he knows.  
  
Another point is that I hope that Kakashi can become the next Hokage, so to arrange Jiraya to 'train' the next Hokage, i.e. Kakashi, would mean that eventually, he taught all three next generation Hokages, 1. The 4th, 2) Kakashi 3)Naruto?


End file.
